Newly Super Mario Bros. U
'''Newly Super Mario Bros. U '''is a platform video game in the Super Mario Bros. series released for the Wii U on December 29, 2015. This game was made as a tribute to the 30th anniversary of the Mario franchise and a semi-sequel to New Super Mario Bros. U. The main attractions of this installment include new power-ups unlike others in the series, new locales never seen in a New Super Mario Bros. game before, an updated 2.5D perspective, and the option to play as the Koopalings. Some elements from Super Mario Super Land are included, as well. Story Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Toad are roaming the roads of the Mushroom Kingdom during the day as a flock of roosters with ethereal wings and monkeys with brilliant tails cross the grassy landscape, providing a show of bright spectacle and gifts to the citizens. Suddenly, the roosters and monkeys are surrounded by rings of flames as Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings descend from the sky, making their presence known. Bowser locks his eyes on Princess Peach, looking to snag her, but his attention is then brought to a couple of figures snagging the monkeys and roosters into a bag. It's Wario, accompanied by Waluigi, sneaking around with the intention of taking the generous creatures for themselves. While Bowser and the Koopalings are trying to get the Wario Bros. away from their prizes, Peach and Toad throw the Mario Bros. up to the villains. Bouncing off their heads, they manage to get above the clouds and find their vessel, an airship shaped like a rooster with a monkey's tail. They're able to hang on to the ship as it picks up the captured animals and starts moving. Toad, Wario and Waluigi make it to the surface of the craft, but Bowser catches them, along with the Mario Bros., and has them shot out of a cannon. Peach, hiding herself underneath the ship, notices the heroes and the Wario Bros. going flying and drops off to where they ended up, gently floating down. The location is a Mushroom Kingdom island just on the outskirts of a new kingdom, the Zodi Kingdom. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad head out to catch up with Bowser and the Koopa Troop. Wario and Waluigi tag along of their own accord, much to the group's grievance. Gameplay The gameplay is near identical to New Super Mario Bros. U, but due to the updated look of the 2.5D view, the characters can now enter planes in the background and progress to search for goodies and bonus rooms. In every stage of every world, there are 3 Star Coins (now taking on a black and white Yin-Yang symbol look) to collect. Collecting these allows the player(s) to open up paths to special Zodi Houses and play the courses in the Super Special World after beating the main game. Some stages include well-hidden secret exits, as in previous New Super Mario Bros. games. In addition, the game tasks the player(s) with getting 500,000 coins to achieve the final unlockable bonus. Every playable character has their own strengths and weaknesses, in addition to their own unique powers with just about every power-up in the game. The choices are Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Wario and Waluigi at the beginning, but after every world, minus the normal final world and the Super Special World, a Koopaling becomes playable to use in select courses, complete with their signature abilities. One more character is unlocked after completing the Super Star World and unlocking the Super Special World. Yoshi is once again able to be mounted and controlled in certain levels, topped off with the return of the Balloon (Magenta), Bubble (Blue) and Glowing (Yellow) Baby Yoshis, in addition to two new Baby Yoshis: Quake (Red) and Torpedo (Cyan). Every world from the first one onward (except the Bowser, Super Star and Super Special Worlds) are all part of a gigantic map, allowing for many alternate routes to be unlocked. There are certain secret exits that open up a Star Road, leading to the world's corresponding course in the Super Star World. Characters Heroes (and Anti-Heroes): * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Toad * Wario * Waluigi Villains: * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Koopalings * Kamek * Boom Boom * Pom Pom * Koopa Troop Bosses Supporting Characters: * Yoshi * Baby Yoshi * Monkey Master * Rooster Master * Zodi people * Captain Toad Worlds * Egg Blast Island * Megaton Ridge * Aurora Village * Punching Waterworks * Chilly Bone Sanctum * Dragon's Fairground * Thorn Block Volcano * Neon Bowser Resort (Bowser World) * Fantasy Asteroid (Super Star World) * Highway of Champions (Super Special World) Bosses *Egg Blast Island Tower Boss: Boom Boom *Egg Blast Island Castle Boss: Larry Koopa *Megaton Ridge Tower Boss: Whompalith *Megaton Ridge Castle Boss: Morton Koopa Jr. *Aurora Village Tower Boss: Blizzarre *Aurora Village Castle Boss: Wendy O. Koopa *Punching Waterworks Tower Boss: Deepskate *Punching Waterworks Castle Boss: Iggy Koopa *Punching Waterworks Airship Boss: Bowser Jr. and the Junior Mobile *Chilly Bone Sanctum Tower Boss: Gighoul *Chilly Bone Sanctum Castle Boss: Roy Koopa *Dragon's Fairground Tower Boss: Pom Pom and Dragobble *Dragon's Fairground Castle Boss: Lemmy Koopa *Dragon's Fairground Airship Boss: Bowser Jr. and the Turret Teacup *Thorn Block Volcano Tower Boss: Grrrowlava *Thorn Block Volcano Castle Boss: Ludwig Von Koopa *Thorn Block Volcano Castle Boss 2: Bowser (fake; Kamek in disguse) *Neon Bowser Resort Tower Boss: Boom Boom and Pom Pom *Neon Bowser Resort Castle Boss: Ghastly Kamek *Neon Bowser Resort Airship Boss: Bowser Jr. and the Boom Bringer *Neon Bowser Resort Palace Boss: Bowser (real; three parts) *Fantasy Asteroid Castle Boss: Linarosa the Cosmic Siren *Highway of Champions Palace Boss: Dry Bowser (two parts) Playable Character differences *Mario: the most balanced character. *Luigi: bad traction, but highest jump. *Peach: slow speed, but capable of extending jump by floating in mid-air. *Toad: low jump, but powerful ground pound and fastest speed. *Wario: Lowest jump and slowest speed, but 2nd most powerful power-up abilities and strongest ground pound. *Waluigi: high jump and fast speed, but weakest ground pound and power-up abilities. *Larry: the most balanced Koopaling. *Morton: highest strength, lowest speed, low jump; he's a sluggish powerhouse. His large build can take out hard blocks like nothing else. *Wendy: high speed, fair jump, low strength; Her speed and jumping capabilities make her ripe for efficient course clearing. *Iggy: high jump, low speed, moderate strength; His jumping combined with wall clinging abilities make him great for exploring. *Roy: high strength, medium speed and lowest jump; He's like Morton if you traded in some raw power for extra speed. *Lemmy: highest speed, lowest strength, low jump; His speed and his balancing ball make him hard to stop on a quick run. *Ludwig: highest jump, moderate strength, medium speed; like Larry, only with a Flutter Jump that gives him the longest air time possible. *Rosalina: speed as slow as Wario's, jump as high as Mario's, ground pound strength as great as Toad's, power-up abilities more powerful than the rest, capable of floating like Peach, and able to use the Star Spin attack to defeat enemies, deflect projectiles and extend air time. Note 1: Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy and Ludwig must be unlocked by completing their respective worlds and cannot use power-ups, ride Yoshi or enter courses with bosses (Towers, Castles, Airships and Palaces). Note 2: Rosalina must be unlocked by clearing the main game and completing the Super Star World, allowing access to the Super Special World. Power-Ups *Super Mushroom: turns characters from their Small forms to their Super forms. *Fire Flower: turns characters into their Fire forms and gives them fire-based attacks; Mario throws bouncing fireballs, Luigi throws fireballs that fly forward in a straight line; Peach makes a fire tornado; Toad fires a large fire bomb; Wario emits a giant fire wave from his mouth; Waluigi throws fireballs that fly forward in a waving motion; Rosalina shoots a barrage of flaming stars. *Ice Flower: turns characters into their Ice forms and gives them ice-based attacks; Mario throws ice balls that bounce one time; Luigi throws ice balls that fly forward in a straight line; Peach spreads a cloud of freezing air; Toad rolls a large snow ball forward; Wario shoots a barrage of snowflakes; Waluigi turns into an ice sculpture and dashes forward; Rosalina can protect herself with icicle-like stars. *Super Acorn: turns characters into their Flying Squirrel forms, allowing them to descend slower, temporarily stick to walls, Spin Jump higher and ascend in mid-air at the cost of gliding. *Super Egg: turns characters into their Rooster forms, granting them abilities with their rooster wings. Mario can use a spinning attack; Luigi can charge forward pecking; Peach can swing her wings to deflect projectiles and toss enemies at other enemies; Toad can blow enemies away with a rooster call; Wario can shoot homing feather projectiles; Waluigi can lob eggs forward; Rosalina summons a storm of feathers. The wings also add a short glide and double jump. *Tailed Fruit: turns characters into their Monkey forms, granting them abilities with their monkey suits. Mario can smack enemies and grab items with his monkey tail; Luigi can roll around and swing his tail vertically; Peach can slide along the ground in a kicking position balancing on her tail; Toad can use his tail as a pogo-stick; Wario can slam the ground with his tail; Waluigi can grab enemies with his tail and turn them into coins; Rosalina can swing her tail in a continous chain of strikes. The tail can also cling on to ledges. *Hammer Bros. Suit: turns characters into their Hammer forms and gives them powerful hammer-based attacks; Mario lobs hammers forward; Luigi throws hammers straight forward; Peach throws three hammers at once; Toad smashes the ground in front of him with a giant hammer; Wario throws homing hammers; Waluigi throws skipping hammers; Rosalina creates a field of hammers with star-shaped heads to throw at all directions. This also allows characters to protect themselves from aerial attacks by crouching. *Propeller Mushroom: turns characters into their Propeller forms and gives them each a different variation of the Drill Spin; Mario uses the regular Drill Spin; Luigi performs a diving kick that descends faster; Peach forms a tornado while descending; Toad rolls into a bouncing ball; Wario uses a spinning ground pound and causes a shockwave equivalent to an activated POW Block upon landing; Waluigi spirals down and spins along the ground like a top upon landing; Rosalina spreads stars in random directions while spinning downward. *Penguin Suit: turns characters into their Penguin forms and allows them to swim underwater with ease, walk on ice as if it was normal ground and slide, along with the use of their signature ice attacks. *Mini Mushroom: turns characters into their Mini forms, making them very vulnerable but capable of squeezing through the tightest spaces, running on water and scaling walls. *Mega Mushroom: turns characters into their Mega forms temporarily, making them gigantic and invulnerable to everything that can harm them except bottomless pits, lava, toxic water and crushing. They also become strong enough to destroy hard blocks, pipes and nearly indestructible enemies. When the power-up wears off, the character using it will revert to their Super form. *Blue Shell: a rare item that turns characters into their Shell forms, granting them the abilities to slide across the ground when they run, crouch to protect themselves from attacks and defeat enemies they couldn't damage with most other power-ups. Characters in this form will also swim faster. *Super Star: turns characters into their Invincible forms temporarily, increasing their speed and rendering them invulnerable to everything that can harm them except bottomless pits, lava, toxic water and crushing. They can also destroy several hard to defeat enemies. *Super Leaf: a rare item that turns characters into their Raccoon forms, granting them slow descent and limited flight powers, along with some attacks centered around the tail. Mario gets the tail spin attack that can send projectiles back and send enemies flying backwards, possibly into other enemies; Luigi gets a vertical tail slash attack that destroys projectiles and sends enemies upwards; Peach can swing her tail to deflect projectiles, defeat enemies and ascend slightly while using her natural floating ability; Toad can use his tail to create a veil of leaves that damage enemies; Wario can swing his tail to shoot crescent moon shaped beams that destroy enemies, projectiles and blocks; Waluigi uses his tail to spin around manically, finishing with a flashy pose; Rosalina can spin her tail to glide around like a torpedo in a force field shaped like a leaf. Also, acquiring this power-up adds a beat to the background music. *Cape Feather: a rare item that turns characters into their Cape forms, granting slow descent, cape spinning, high running jumps, cape flight, ground shaking diving, body slamming and different special attacks depending on the character; Mario swings his cape to create a damaging dust cloud and, if he's in the air, slightly extend his jump; Luigi shoots forward like a torpedo; Peach flies forward with a slamming attack; Toad transforms into a large iron ball and rolls forward; Wario dashes forward with his shoulder at the front whether he's on the ground or not; Waluigi throws the cape and transforms whatever enemy gets hit by it into a bunch of coins; Rosalina lifts any nearby enemies and/or projectiles into the air with telekinesis and throws them at other enemies or destroys them with a star shower. *Inferno Flower: a SUPER rare item that turns characters into their Inferno forms (enhanced versions of the Fire forms) temporarily, granting them their signature fire attacks (only with added power that even flame resistant enemies can't withstand) and shielding them from enemies vulnerable to fire, as well any fire related hazards, including lava. When the power-up wears off, the character using it will revert to their Fire forms. *P-Acorn: a SUPER rare item that turns characters into their P. Flying Squirrel forms, granting them the same abilities as a Super Acorn, only they can ascend continuously without losing their gliding move. Yoshi variations *Green Yoshi (also comes in red, yellow, blue, orange and purple): **Can lick enemies and certain projectiles with long tongue to eat or carry in his mouth **Able to extend air time with the Flutter Jump **Has a powerful stomp and ground pound **Uses different spitting powers depending on the melon in his mouth; green melons allow seed spit; red melons allow fire breath; blue melons allow ice breath; yellow melons allow lightning spit. **Adds a drum beat to the background music. **Can take a hit for the rider, resulting in him throwing them off and running away in fear. *Balloon (Magenta) Baby Yoshi: **Inflates like a hot air balloon to allow the holder to ascend upward and descend slowly. Deflates after some time has passed, or when the holder lands. *Bubble (Blue) Baby Yoshi **Shoots bubbles that turn enemies into coin bunches. Bubbles can be jumped on for extra air time. *Glowing (Yellow) Baby Yoshi **Forms a blinding light to illuminate dark places and make nearby enemies dizzy. *Quake (Red) Baby Yoshi **Speeds up the holder's descent and makes miniature earthquakes that can take out nearby enemies and destroy blocks. *Torpedo (Cyan) Baby Yoshi **Grants the holder a powerful speed boost that coats them in an aura, protected from harm as long as they keep moving fast. *Traits shared by every Baby Yoshi: **Can take a hit for the holder, resulting in jumping out of their hands and running away in fear. **When a course begins, they must be picked up. **They sing to the background music. *Traits shared by every Yoshi, Baby or otherwise: **The rider(s)/holder(s) can take them between stages as long as they're kept safe and taken to the goals. **They're unable to enter Ghost Houses, Towers, Castles, Airships and Palaces. **There's at least one of each kind scattered throughout the World Map. If a Yoshi or Baby Yoshi from the map is lost in a course, they will respawn after 1) a lot of courses (around 10) are completed, or 2) the player(s) get a Game Over. If the game is completed 100%, though, they will respawn instantaneously every time. **Eggs for any of them can be found in the regular courses depending on the stage design. E.g. a course with a lot of opportunities to run fast will have a Cyan Baby Yoshi Egg, a course with a lot of fruit and possibly a melon or two will have a Green Yoshi Egg, a course with a lot of hard breakable objects on the ground will have a Red Baby Yoshi Egg, etc. Enemies (by order of introductory world) *World 1: **Shy Guy **Galoomba **Winged Galoomba **Waddlewing **Green Koopa Troopa **Red Koopa Troopa **Green Beach Koopa **Red Beach Koopa **Green Koopa Paratroopa **Red Koopa Paratroopa **Piranha Plant **Fire Piranha Plant **Huckit Crabs **Cheep Cheep **Big Cheep Cheep **Deep Cheep **Clampy **Sushi **Blooper **Noshi (New) **Mymy (New) **Dry Bones **Bone Galoomba (New) **Bone Piranha Plant **Draglet **Lava Bubble **Fire Bar **Grrroil (New) *World 2: **Mega Guy **Big Galoomba **Big Winged Galoomba **Big Green Koopa Troopa **Big Red Koopa Troopa **Colossal Green Koopa Paratroopa **Colossal Red Koopa Paratroopa (New) **Big Piranha Plant **Banzai Bill Blaster **Banzai Bill **Big Spike (New) **Mega Mole **Sledge Bro **Boo **Eerie **Boo Buddy Swarm **Whomp **Big Whomp **Thwomp **Super Thwomp **Big Deep Cheep **Buffish (New) **Cheep Chomp **Big Chain Chomp **Big Dry Bones **Cleft (New) **Rockitate (New) **Clubba (New) *World 3: **Fliprus **Cooligan **Ice Piranha Plant **Mr. Blizzard **Sorbeast (New) **Li'l Brr **Flurry **Ice Bro **Cool Rex (New) **Buster Beetle **Wrapped Biter (New) **Star Top (New) **Spike **Bob-Omb **Bill Blaster **Bullet Bill **Snow Guy **Thunder Lakitu **Ice Water Bubble (New) **Freezie **Ball 'n' Chain **Thwimp **Ice Snifit (New) **White Clubba (New) *World 4: **Spiny Cheep Cheep **Eep Cheep **Rammerhead **Porcupuffer **Mega Sushi (New) **Madpole **Grinder **Water Pumper (New) **Wateergh (New) **Big Bubble **Fishin' Boo **Circling Boo Buddies **Urchin **Big Urchin **Dragoneel **Baby Dragoneel **Electric Dragoneel (New) **Spray Fish **Skull Boxes **Torpedo Ted **Burner **Cannon **Cannonball **Mechakoopa **Red Skull Box **Targeting Ted **Marine Mechakoopa (New) *World 5: **Buzzy Beetle **Swoop **Dark Bones (New) **Ghouling (New) **Big Boo **Fuzzy **Ninji **Snifit **Boo Guy **Bone Draglet (New) **Splunkin **Broozer **Boo Buddy Block **Scaredy Rat **Skewer **Stretch **Magikoopa **Bony Beetle **Scuttlebug **Fishbone **Watemaw (New) **Thunder Boo (New) **Amp **Big Amp **Big Grinder **Dark Eater (New) *World 6: **Spear Guy **Dancing Spear Guy **Lakitu **Spiny **Draglot (New) **Wheelmower (New) **Bob-Ounce (New) **Ant Trooper **Ptooie **Chain Chomp **Hammer Bro **Boomerang Bro **Rholler (New) **Yellow Beach Koopa **Kamikaze Koopa **Flaptack **Flying Spiny (New) **Para-Beetle **Heavy Para-Beetle **Spike Top **Chain Chomplet **Bill Blaster Turret **Bull's-Eye Bill **Hooplight (New) **Fire Mechakoopa **Giant Cannonball **Spiky Para-Beetle (New) **Firework Launcher (New) *World 7: **Li'l Cinder **Monty Mole **Pyro Guy **Magmaargh **Big Buzzy Beetle **Mega Grrroil (New) **Meteor **Magmaw **Fire Bro **Bully **Dry-Saw (New) **Parabones **Grrrol **Mega Grrrol **Hot Lips **Cauldrown (New) **Sumo Bro **Lava Grindel (New) **Volcanic Smog **Flame Chomp **Bristle (New) **Charvaargh **Li'l Sparky **Bouncing Lava Bubble **Gray Bowser Statue **Koopatrol (New) *Bowser World: **Rooster Galoomba (New) **Monkey Koopa Troopa (New) **Bombshell Koopa **Wiggler **Chargin' Chuck **Bulky Bob-Omb (New) **Micro-Galoomba (New) **Muncher **Jelectro **Blooper Nanny **Blooper Baby **Big Bertha **Baby Cheep **Erupting Lotus (New) **Hammer Steely (New) **Rocky Wrench **Steam Jet (New) **Bull's-Eye Banzai Bill **Chomp Bro (New) **Climbing Koopa **Big Fire Piranha Plant **Bowser Stunner **Big Wiggler **Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro **Dark Boo (New) **Balloon Boo **Duplighost (New) **Raven **Heavy Koopa Troopa (New) **Rocky Gunner (New) **Electric Fence **King Bill **Blue Lava Bubble **Gold Bowser Statue **Hothead **Roonkstey (New) *Super Star World: *Super Special World: Gallery Heroes: 233px-Mario - Mario Party 10.png|Mario (main protagonist) Luigi - Mario Party 10.png|Luigi 256px-Peach - Mario Party 10.png|Princess Peach 308px-Toad - Mario Party 10.png|Toad Wario remake for Mario Party 10 (without shadow).png|Wario Waluigi remake for Mario Party 10 (without shadow).png|Waluigi 250px-Rosalina - Mario Party 10.png|Rosalina Villains: 438px-Bowser - Mario Party 10.png|Bowser (main antagonist) Bowser Jr., Mario Party 9.png|Bowser Jr. KoopalingsSSB4.png|The Koopalings (Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy and Ludwig) Supporting Characters: 150px-Yoshi - Mario Party 10.png|Yoshi Red Baby Yoshi.png|Baby Yoshi Captain Toad TT artwork05.png|Captain Toad Trivia *The first two words in the game's title are deliberate wordplay, as the game exists to reinvigorate the New Super Mario Bros. sub-series. *Monkeys and Roosters are the most prominent of the Zodi Kingdom citizens because the following two years (as of this game's release) are the years of the Monkey and the Rooster, respectively; 2016 and 2017. This also explains the Monkey and Rooster forms. *Boom Boom, compared to his previous New Super Mario Bros. appearances, has far less Tower Boss appearances - only 2; one by himself in the World 1 Tower, and the other alongside Pom Pom in the Bowser World Tower. *This is the first New Super Mario Bros. game where regular Magikoopas are present, and Kamek has been promoted to a Castle Boss, with a brand new enhanced form (named Ghastly Kamek) to boot. *The Super Star World's boss, Linarosa, is a direct callback to Nega Rosalina, the secret final boss of Super Mario Super Land. Category:Mario (series) Category:Wii U Games Category:New Super Mario Bros. Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Fan Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Sequels Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:2015